Soulmates
by bri206
Summary: What happens when Oliver and Felicity wake up in the past with no idea how they got there? They will have to relive their past lives and maybe find an ally or two to get back to their present.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver wakes with a start and gasp. Reaching around, he searches for his blonde beauty. When his hands come up with only cold sheets, he sits up panicked. Looking around for the first time, he realizes he is no longer in their bedroom, but his old bedroom.

His senses increase ten-fold immediately. He looks around the room like an animal out of its element. Before he can think to much about it, there is a knock at the door.

"Oliver?"

His mother's voice cascades through the door. A few seconds later she cautiously comes in.

"Oh you're up" she says in surprise.

He stares at her in shock.

"I just came in here to make sure you were up and not late."

"Late? Late for what?"

His mother just gives him an exhausted look.

"For your shadowing. Did you drink to much last night, again?"

"What? No, no, it just slipped out of my mind."

Sighing she just says, "alright, well your father is leaving in 30 minutes."

"I'll be down there."

When she leaves, he thinks to himself, 'What the hell is going on?'

On the other side of the city, Felicity slowly stirs into consciousness and begins to whisper.

"Good morning my Love."

But when she feels an empty space beside her, her awareness hit her full force.

"Oliver?"

Looking around the room, she notices that she is no longer in the bed she fell asleep in, but the bed that was in her first apartment.

"What the?"

Getting up, she goes to the living room and sure enough she is in her old apartment. Going straight to her tablet, she picks it up and turns it on.

"March 15,2007? That's impossible." She says in disbelief.

Before she can think anymore about it, her phone goes off. On the screen it reads in bold letters, 'FIRST DAY of WORK'.

"Work?" she whispers confused and then it dawns on her, 'QC'. Today was her first day as a tech expert. Anxiety is gnawing at her, and she tries to calm herself down with a pep talk.

"Ok Felicity, it's going to be ok. The number one rule to time travel, is don't change the past. So that means go to work."

Without further thought she goes and gets ready for her day.

When Oliver gets downstairs, he is met to his father reading a newspaper and drinking his morning coffee. The scene before him gives him chills. Seeing his father in the flesh after 10 years brings nothing but happiness.

"Oliver, I'm glad to see your extravagant partying last night has not affected you waking up for work this morning."

Remembering that he woke up in his pre-island body, he fills up the act.

"Well I know this is important to you."

Hearing the sincerity of his son's voice, Robert looks up for the first time. Seeing that Oliver really meant what he said, he gives him an appreciative nod.

"It is." Not pushing his luck, he goes back to reading and simply says, "let me finish this page and then we'll go."

"Can't wait" Oliver mutters grabbing a freshly made muffin, courtesy of Raisa.

"Alright let's go, we have deals to make and people to manage."

When they step into the building, Oliver is in absolute awe. It's everything he remembered. The gold floors, extravagant desk and high ceilings. It is so clean and chique.

"Are you going to stand there, or are we going up?"

Coming back to Earth, Oliver simply nods and follows his father into the elevator.

When the elevator closes, the door to the lobby and in comes a flustered Felicity in a pink blouse, black midi skirt, and 2-inch black heels.

"I can't believe I ever dressed like this" she mutters under her breath.

Thirty minutes before, she was rummaging through her old closet and was very frustrated by the small amount of choices of clothing.

When she gets up to the front desk, she tells the polite man her name.

"Hi my name is Felicity Smoak, it's my first day."

"Section?"

"IT"

After finding her badge, he hands it to her and she heads for the elevator.

'Wow, I forgot how sleek this building was' she thinks to herself.

When the doors open to his father's office, Oliver continues to take in every detail, soaking it in knowing that all of this will be gone one day.

"Good Morning, Monica"

"Good Morning Mr. Queen & Mr. Queen."

"Come on Monica, how many times do I have to tell you it's Oliver" he says in his signature charming voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Oliver" Roberts secretary says blushing.

As Oliver sees her blush, he remembers that he had slept with her at one time, and that causes him to give off a bit of a guilty look. Oliver knows once upon a time, he would have been revealing in the fact, but now he feels absolutely disgusted with his younger self. Considering the fact that he couldn't fathom the idea of sleeping with anyone but Felicity. But Robert ignores it and gets straight to the point.

"What's on my agenda today Monica?"

"Yes, Mr. Queen, you have a meeting with the board at 10, and then a meeting with Kord Industries at 1, and then a presentation with one of the new projects at 3."

By the end of her sentence, Robert is already to his desk, reading a file.

"Alright Monica, thank you."

"Your welcome Mr. Queen."

And without another word, she is back at her post outside of his office.

When the elevator opens to the 15th floor, Felicity is immediately taken back to her first day. She remembers being in awe of this being her first real job. Breaking from her reverie, she hears someone calling her name.

"Ms. Smoak"

Turning around she sees a face she hasn't seen in years.

"Walter?" she whispers. "I mean, Mr. Steele. Hi."

"Hello" he says warmly. "I just wanted to make sure you got in ok and were getting settled."

"Oh yeah, I got in great. I got my badge" she says holding up the badge, "So yeah great."

"Well good. Do you by any chance have a minute, there's someone I would like to introduce you to."

Thinking back to her real first day, she can't remember being introduced to anyone, but takes it in stride anyway."

"Uhm, yeah sure."

"Brilliant, follow me" he says leading her onto the elevator she just came off of.

When they arrive to the top floor, Felicity is now very confused.

"Um, Mr. Steele?"

"Right this way" he says leading her out of the elevator. When they turn the corner, Felicity knows exactly where she is, and her anxiety shoots up like a rocket.

As they walk closer to the office she sees in front of her, she passes what use to be or what would be her desk.

"Hello Mr. Steele."

"Good Morning Monica."

As they continue to get closer, she sees the man she has only ever seen in pictures and heard stories about. Robert Queen, himself in the flesh. What quickly captured her attention though was the fact that there was already someone occupying his time.

Before she can tug on Walter's shirt to tell him that he doesn't have to do this, Walter speaks.

"Robert, I'm glad you're here, there is someone I would love for you to meet. This is one of our brand-new IT specialist, Ms. Felicity Smoak."

At the sound of her name, the man in front of her immediately turns around, and sure enough blue eyes meet blue.

The man before her is the very man that she had been searching and praying for since the moment she woke up in the past this morning. And the sight brings shock and joy to her face.

"Felicity?" he whispers in the voice meant specifically for her.

"Oliver" she says in a relieved sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Soulmates:_

 _"_ _Felicity?" he whispers in the voice meant specifically for her._

 _"_ _Oliver" she says in a relieved sigh._

* * *

Not wanting to get his hopes up, Oliver cautiously asks, "Is it really you? Do you know who I am?"

Giving a short laugh, she simply says, "Of course I know who you are, you're my-"

"Oliver you know this woman?" his father interrupts.

Remembering that they're not alone, they both compose themselves.

"Um, yeah, this is Felicity. She's my… friend" he stutters, even though he so desperately wants to say wife.

"Friend?" Robert asks giving a disbelieving look.

"Yes, friend. We met in Vegas one night."

"Vegas huh?"

"What Oliver means is that we met one night and talked."

"Yeah, the whole night." He says happy that Felicity is getting him out of this.

"The whole night" she whispers.

"Ok, well it is nice to meet you Ms. Smoak, and welcome to Queen Consolidated."

"Thank you, Mr. Queen, and I must say it is an honor to finally meet you. And when I say finally I mean I've heard so much about you. Not in a stalkerish way, just that your deals with QC are… I'm gonna  
stop talking in 3..2…1." Zipping her lips, she looks down avoiding eye contact.

Oliver doesn't seem fazed at all by her babble, because he is her husband and he has seen millions of those, but he is surprised to see the same smile he has on his father's face.

"Well Ms. Smoak thank you and I think you are the perfect addition to our company."

Blushing she looks down.

"Well Robert I know you are a very busy man, and we will let you be." As Walter begins to usher Felicity out, he suddenly stops and turns back around. "Oh, and Oliver congratulations on the shadowing."

"Thank you" he says uncomfortably.

And with a simple look into each other's eyes, and small smiles of relief, Felicity and Walter leave.

* * *

It had been an hour since he had seen her, and an hour since he realized Felicity was here too. His father was negotiating something with the board, but he didn't know what it was, nor did he care because he was counting down the minutes until he could leave and check on his girl.

"Oliver, what do you think?"

"What?" he asks looking away from the clock for the first time since he sat down.

"About the addition to the applied science division?"

"Oh, um, yeah it sounds great."

Knowing that that is all he is going to get out of his son, Robert sighs and goes back to the meeting.

When 10:45 came, so did the shuffling of papers, and chairs.

"Alright everyone, we will meet back up same time next week."

As soon as the words were out of his father's mouth, Oliver gets up and heads straight to the door.

"Oliver, where are you going?"

"To the bathroom" he says already half way to the elevators.

"The bathroom is…" Robert gives up when Oliver turns the corner and just sighs in disappointment.

When the elevator stops at the 15th floor, Oliver wastes no time going straight to Felicity's old office. Coming to a halt in front of her cubicle, he takes a deep breath and composes himself.

"Hi"

Looking up from a paper, Felicity has the same red pen between her lips as the one from the day he first met her.

Seeing Oliver standing in front of her desk, she immediately drops the pen and whispers "hi"

Not waiting any longer, he walks around her desk and pulls her up for a hug, which she gladly returns.

Pulling back, he kisses her passionately. After a minute Felicity breaks the kiss.

Looking around the empty room, she says "You know we probably shouldn't be doing that, what if someone catches us? I mean it's not like we're together in this time."

Ignoring her, he looks her over.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah."

"How are we here?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you knew."

Giving a breathless laugh, she looks around.

"No, I mean one minute we were talking and then the next thing I know, I'm waking up in my old apartment."

Sitting down next to each other, they don't lose contact.

"Well what do we know?"

"That it's March 15, 2007, and it's my first day. You?"

"March 15th? That's two weeks before the Gambit."

"Oh"

"But the thing is, I don't remember coming to shadow today."

"Yeah well, in your defense, do you remember much of what happened pre-Gambit?"

Hesitating, he says "N-oo. But I think I would have remembered if I- wait a second I did come, but not to shadow."

"That doesn't make any sense. How do you come to shadow, but not shadow?"

"Because the time I was here, which was like two hours max, I was screwing his secretary." He says disgusted.

"You know a part of me wants to be surprised, but the other part me is not, because that sounds like something you totally would have done."

Wiping his hands over his face, he just groans.

"Man, I was a horrible person back then."

Putting her hand on his back and rubbing comforting circles, she says "No, you were just misguided and stubborn."

Looking her in the eye, he says "I'm so glad you're here, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Ditto"

"So what's next?"

"Well there is good and bad news."

"I could really go for some good news."

"Well we have friends that travel through time, hell I'm sure this would be a typical Monday morning for them."

"Yeah, Sara can get us out of this."

"Which leads me to the bad news, because it's 2007 and the Gambit hasn't gone down yet, you have not become the hood yet, resulting in me not having the technology to access them."

"Ugh, right. Well it's technology, whatever you need I can get that. I mean can't you just use your computer?"

"My compu- no. This thing has the processing power of an ant."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes. It's very bad, I mean it's slow and small, there is no way that I can get the connection I need to contact the Waverider."

"Ok, well I have money again, so just name what you need, and I got you."

"Ok, I will figure it out."

"Good."

"But in the meantime, you should probably go back to your dad."

"Felicity-"

"I'll be fine, I mean there is literally nothing that can happen to me in my cubicle."

He gives her a look of disbelief but shoos him away.

"Oliver, I'll be fine"

"Ok, but I'll be back later" he says before kissing her."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Chapter 3

When the end of the day finally came, Oliver had never been so relieved in his life. As he stood to get ready to head back down to Felicity, his father stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"The charity event tonight. Your mother is counting on you to be there, and I beg of you Oliver, not to disappoint her."

Sighing, he slightly rolls his eyes, this can't be happening. If he goes to the event tonight, that takes even more time away from being without Felicity, and not getting home.

"And you also don't want to disappoint Ms. Lance. Speaking of which, when are you going to put a ring on her finger?"

That statement stops him. His father has never asked him that question before. And now that he's thinking about it, this conversation never remotely happened between him and his father when he was  
alive.

"What?" Scoffing he continues "Why would you ask me that? You've never cared before if I married Laurel, what's changed."

"You know I was you once Oliver, reckless and young. I'm just saying that you have found a good woman that will stand by your side no matter what, you should take advantage of that. Besides once you make it official it will be easier to take away the temptation."

"Temptation?"

"Please Oliver, I saw the way you were looking at the new girl today. Look I just don't want you to make a mistake that you will regret for the rest of your life."

"And what would that be?" he asks in full defense mode at this point.

"Letting little flings blind you from a woman that you could let slip through your fingers."

With the end of his statement, Robert is up out of his chair, with his jacket hanging loosely in his arms. Walking past his son, he heads to the door.

"Why do you like Laurel?"

At his son's blunt question, Robert stops in his tracks, and slowly turns around to meet his son's eyes.

"She's strong, and understands the world we live in."

"What does that even supposed to mean?"

"It means that she understands that the rich have a certain way of living that some girl from Vegas will never understand."

At the brusque dig at Felicity, his hands are in fists wanting to punch his father for insulting her.  
"You don't know her. She's not just some Vegas girl."

"You can keep telling yourself that Oliver, but at the end of the day you can take the girl out of Vegas but you can never take Vegas out of the girl."

And with that, Robert turned on his heel and headed out of the office.

"Don't forget your mother wants us to be ready in two hours, so don't be late."

And he was gone. Leaving Oliver to feel a new kind of hatred towards his father he has never felt in all of his years.

When he finally gets down to her office, all of her stuff is gone except a note written in red ink.

 _"_ _Hey, sorry got pulled away with Walter, but come by my old apartment tonight!_

 _I love you,_

 _Felicity_

Grabbing the note, he carefully folds it and puts it in his breast pocket and makes his way out of the building.

* * *

After a long day, Felicity just wanted to fall asleep and wake up from this very bad dream. She supposes it's not the worst dream because Oliver is actually here though, so she has that going for her at  
least.

When she arrived back at her old apartment after her talk with Walter, she was reminded just how lonely she was when she first arrived in Starling City.

After finding out that Oliver had a Charity event that he was attending with none other than THE Laurel Lance from Walter, Felicity felt a sense of insecurity creep into her heart. She's not sure why, because  
Oliver chose her in the end, and she does not doubt his love for her. But things are different back here in 2007. Oliver was the playboy. The man who had a long time girlfriend, who he supposedly loved.

The clock struck from 6 to 7 to 8 when she finally heard a knock on her door. Going to the door she opens it without a thought of hesitancy. On the other side was a dashing looking man she is proud to  
call her husband.

"Well hello Mr. Queen, it's been a while since I've seen you in a suit like that."

"Yeah" he says looking at her guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner, believe me I wish I had. But I brought Thai, from your favorite place on 2nd street."

Crossing her arms, she glances at the food in his right hand. "The one with Khao Phad?"

"Extra Khao Phad."

"Alright, I guess you can come in, but don't think that some of my favorite Thai food is just going to make me forget that it took you four hours to come find me."

Setting the food down on the counter and going straight to the cupboard to grab two plates, he tries to explain his side of the story.

"I'm so sorry, my plan was to come here straight after work, but my dad stopped me and told me there was a charity event tonight that I had to go to."

Standing on the other side of the island, she responds with a simple,

"I know."

Turning around he starts to plate their food.

"You know?"

"Yeah Walter may have let it slip that the famous Queen's were hosting an event for the orphanage or something. And that you were taking Laurel as your date."

Hearing a tone in her voice that he hasn't heard in a very long time, he gently puts down the spoon and looks at her face. Her eyes are to the ground, avoiding his gaze. Walking around the island he gently  
places his hands to her cheeks and slowly makes her meet his eyes.

"The only reason I went tonight is because we agreed that we couldn't change anything. Believe me when I tell you that I would have much rather been into the fifth episode of Doctor Who by now."

Knowing she's still not buying it he continues.

"Felicity you have my heart. You're my girl, and that is never going to change. Not now, not ever."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Taking a deep breath, she lets him kiss her and take away all of the bad thoughts that have been taunting her all night.

"Ok. You know as much as I love being in this position with you, our food getting cold."

"You are absolutely right, so why don't you go pick what we're watching tonight, and I will bring over our food."

"I like the sound of that" she says pecking his lips once more and then turns to go over to the tv.

After two servings of food and several scoops of mint chocolate chip, Felicity was splayed out on Oliver's lap. Her head was laying on his thighs, while he let his fingers comb through her hair  
absentmindedly.

They were on the third act of Star Wars: Return of the Jedi , but Oliver wasn't really paying attention to the battle between Luke and The Emperor. All he could think about was what his father had said  
about Felicity. He couldn't believe his father would be so against anyone for him, but especially Felicity. The best decision he would ever make.

Noticing the stress lines on his forehead, Felicity gently smooths them down with her fingers. That brings him back to the present.

"What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, he just shakes his head.

"Oliver"

"It's nothing-"

"It's not nothing" she says sitting up. "What's going on? And before you try to deny it again, I will remind you that regardless whatever time we're in we are still married."

"I know" he says giving her a sincere smile. "Have I ever told you how happy I am that you're my wife."

"I think it's come up a few times."

"Well I am."

"Me too. I mean I'm happy to be your wife and happy to call you my husband."

Realizing what he's doing she closes her eyes shakes her head. "No. No don't do that. You are not getting out of this conversation, now tell me what is bothering you."

Sighing he finally lets it all out. "It's just something my dad said earlier. He asked me when I was going to propose to Laurel."

Giving him a quizzical look, she asks "Why would that be weird, I mean you two were in a good place right? I mean that is before two weeks from now."

"We are-were, but the thing is my dad never asked me that before, nor did he ever care about our relationship."

"Then why would ask you now?"

"I have a very good feeling it might have something to do with the very pretty blonde claiming to be nothing more than my platonic friend from Las Vegas."

"Ugh, sorry"

"Don't apologize, I am as much to blame as you are, because you forget that you're not the only one happy to see me."

"There's something else, what is it?"

Taking a moment, he contemplates whether to tell her what his father said, but he knows they made a vow on honesty, and that means everything to him.

"He said that you were just some Vegas girl that was nothing but a fling to me. And he didn't stop there he said that you can take the girl out of Vegas but you can't take Vegas out of the girl."

"Well he's not wrong about the latter, Vegas will always be a part of me. A bigger part that I care to share but regardless it's where I'm from."

"And I love that about you."

"Oliver, you know who I am, you've known for seven years. I mean if you didn't you wouldn't have married me."

Sharing a smile, she takes his cheek in her palm.

"When has anyone's opinion mattered to you? It's never mattered to me, in fact the only one that matters, is yours. So yeah, we've figured out the long awaited question, 'Would Robert Queen like me' and  
the answer is no."

"Felicity-"

"And that's ok, because at the end of the day I have you and that is all that matters to me."

Nodding his head, they meet halfway.

"Shh, the best part's coming up." She says patting his chest and going back to the movie.


End file.
